Vipère
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le couple Cobra x Kinana. Classée en complete, car je rajouterais les OS au fur et à mesure qu'ils me viendront/ Label SPPS
1. Tentative de recrutement

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA:** Celle-ci m'a beaucoup fait rire. Pour rappel, Obra fait parti de Raven Tail et il absorbe la magie avec un petit animal noir qu'il traine toujours avec lui.

* * *

**Tentative de recrutement**

Obra s'était introduit clandestinement dans la maison de Cobra et de sa femme, une dénommée Kinana, appartenant à la guilde de Fairy Tail, selon ses renseignements.

Fairy Tail, cette guilde de moucherons énervants et bruyants.

C'était pour cette raison d'ailleurs que Maître Ivan l'avait envoyé là : Il devait convaincre Cobra de se joindre à leur guilde pour écraser les fées. Mission dont Obra doutait de la réussite étant donné l'affection que portait la femme du dragon slayer à ces idiots.

Justement, la porte de derrière s'ouvrit, laissant filtrer la voix de ladite femme. Elle devait s'adresser à son mari, mais lorsqu'elle le vit assis sur une chaise, dans la cuisine, elle poussa un cri strident.

Il essaya bien de la calmer, mais elle saisit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : une énorme poêle, dont elle le menaça aussitôt. Comme la dame semblait savoir s'en servir, il décida prudemment de se protéger en utilisant sa magie d'absorption des pouvoir magiques, le tout pour tenir en attendant que son mari arrive pour la calmer.

Lorsqu'il envoya son petit ami tout noir qui sauta sur la dame pour lui voler ses pouvoirs magiques, il ressenti une pointe de plaisir. Plaisir qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, utiliser son pouvoir était jouissif. Hélas pour lui, cela ne ralenti nullement la poêle qui se dirigeait vers lui à grande vitesse et qui finit par faire mouche, dans un grand bruit de casserole résonnant.

Il reprit conscience quelque minutes plus tard grâce au broc d'eau que venait de lui balancer à la tête Cobra. Tête qui était ornée d'un magnifique œuf de pigeon qui n'était pas là quand il avait passé la porte de la maison.

_ Bon sang, Cobra, ta femme est folle ? Elle a failli me tuer ! Cria-t-il en cherchant fébrilement Kinana des yeux. Il se rasséréna en voyant qu'elle n'était plus là.

_ Tu l'as attaqué. Répondit simplement l'homme aux cheveux couleur de vin.

_ Hum. D'ailleurs, comment a-t-elle fait pour bouger ? Elle aurait dû être inconsciente !

_ C'est parce que tu absorbe la magie des autres, non ? Lui demanda son vis-à-vis qui s'asseyait.

_ Et ?

_ Et elle n'a pas de pouvoir magiques.

_ Hein ?! Mais elle vient de Fairy Tail ! S'exclama le mage noir. On m'aurait donc menti ? Se demanda-t-il pensivement.

_ Non. Mais Fairy Tail fait TOUJOURS des dégâts. Avec ou sans magie.

_ … Lui répondit savamment l'homme au chapeau.

_ Par contre…moi, j'ai du pouvoir. Et la prochaine fois que tu lui fais peur, tu ne t'en tireras pas avec une simple bosse, je te le garanti.

C'est ainsi que Obra se retrouva à expliquer à son Maître, comment il avait échoué dans sa mission, mais quand Ivan lui en demanda la raison, il ne put que répondre…

_ Sa femme est une vipère.


	2. Cadeau

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Mashima-sensei, et je ne gagne rien avec cette fiction.

**NdlA :** Voilà un truc bien guimauve que j'avais envie d'écrire après avoir terminé un chapitre de SeS. Et je l'ai rajouté là, parce qu'il se trouve que j'apprécie de plus en plus ce couple.

* * *

**Le cadeau**

Elle courait à travers les rues de Magnolia, pour arriver à la gare le plus vite possible. Elle voulait le lui donner avant qu'il s'en aille. Les badauds se retournaient sur son passage, certains la saluaient, d'autres l'interpellaient, mais elle n'avait pas le temps.

Il fallait qu'elle le lui donne, pour qu'il l'ait quand il serait loin d'elle. Et elle s'étonnait du fait qu'il l'ait transformée en guimauve, elle qui ne croyait pas en l'amour, avant de se souvenir de lui.

Kinana avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire. Le fait d'avoir été transformée en serpent venimeux contre son grès n'avait pas amélioré son état. Ce qui avait tout changé avait été le fait d'avoir été sauvée par Makarov, le maitre de Fairy Tail et d'avoir intégré celle-ci.

Lentement, elle s'était faite au bruit, aux batailles incessantes, à la profonde amitié et cohésion qui régnait dans la guilde la plus bordélique de Fiore. Si au début tout cela l'avait étonné, voire choqué, elle s'y était intégré et avait fini par faire son petit nid douillet. Elle avait aussi partagé les hauts et les bas de la guilde…

Lorsque les mages partis pour l'île Tenrô avait disparus, elle avait partagé la tristesse des mages restants. Elle avait partagé leurs espoirs de retrouvaille. Après sept ans, elle avait aussi partagé leurs joies quand leurs camarades étaient rentrés sains et saufs.

Ce dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne était le manque qu'elle ressentait, que même ses amis de Fairy Tail ne pouvaient combler. Le manque de quelque chose qu'elle avait avant, mais qu'elle avait perdu. Et son drame était qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de ce qui lui manquait. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait entendu sa voix de nouveau.

Celui qui l'avait recueilli, aimé, protégé depuis le triste jour de sa transformation. A ses côtés, elle avait commencé à voir les choses d'une autre manière, une vision moins noire de ce qu'allait être sa vie.

Puis elle l'avait perdu. Et depuis elle l'avait retrouvé. Une première fois avant qu'il ne se fasse emprisonner. Puis ils s'étaient revus lors de la bataille titanesque de Crocus. Quand il avait été gracié pour service rendu à la société, elle avait heureuse plus que tout.

Mais elle le connaissait mieux que lui-même, et savait comment il allait réagir si lui faisait part de ses sentiments. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Elle avait arraché ses chaines et son collier des mains de Doranbalt pour les lui remettre autour du cou et poignets et elle montra la clé au dragon slayer du poison.

« _ A partir de maintenant, tu es mon prisonnier. C'est moi qui ait les clés, et tu n'as pas intérêt à te sauver parce que sinon, je te tue. Compris ? » Avaient été ses mots.

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient été partagées entre l'étonnement et le rire. Ceux de Fairy Tail, eux, riaient à gorge déployée, tous sans exception, même Asuka-chan avait ri.

Depuis, elle avait laissé tomber les chaines. Elle n'en avait plus besoin, car elle avait réussi le tour de force d'attacher à elle le dragon slayer plus surement qu'avec n'importe quelle corde ou chaine. Ils avaient toujours été liés, d'abord par des liens d'amitié, puis des chaines effectivement, mais depuis deux ans, ils étaient liés par les liens du mariage.

Kinana pouvait se vanter de posséder le cœur d'un dragon.

Dragon qui s'en allait pour une mission qui allait lui prendre un certain temps. Puisque Noël était proche, Kinana avait donc décidé de lui offrir son cadeau en avance, comme lui, le lui avait donné la veille au soir.

Quand elle le vit enfin, elle sut qu'il l'attendait depuis un moment.

Forcément, il l'avait entendu venir de loin, et il connaissait le pas de sa femme. Quel mari serait-il pour ne pas reconnaître sa vipère ? Il sourit en la voyant arriver devant lui essoufflée, les joues rouges. Son sourire s'élargit quand il aperçut le cadeau empaqueté dans un papier vert comme sa robe, paquet qu'elle lui tendit avec un grand sourire.

« _ Joyeux Noël en avance-kina ! »

Quand Cobra ouvrit son cadeau, les battements de son cœur l'assourdirent presque. Le cadeau était en fait un mini lacrima qui diffusait des sons enregistrés, comme celui qu'utilisait Laxus pour écouter sa musique. Sachant déjà ce qu'il allait entendre, il mit quand même les écouteurs sur ses oreilles hypersensibles et actionna la marque 'play'. Il y avait six morceaux enregistrés dessus, et chacun d'eux étaient une histoire que sa femme lui lisait. Elle s'était enregistrée, lisant des histoires.

Elle avait deviné. Bon sang comme il aimait cette femme. Et il le lui fit savoir sur le champs en lui donnant un baiser d'adieu qui la laissa toute tremblante, de la tête aux pieds.


	3. Après la bataille

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** SPOILER 337. C'est un OS qui pourrait se placer dans le même contexte que l'OS d'Aeliheart974, « Poisoned kiss » que j'ai adoré au passage.

* * *

**Après la bataille**

Pendant toute la durée des combats, elle était restée avec les non combattants, en accord avec le souhait de Makarov. Elle était donc restée à s'inquiéter pour les autres, en compagnie de son amie Laki, Reedus, Vista et les autres. Elle n'avait pas aimé cela, et entendre les bruits de la bataille sans pouvoir y participer était terrible pour elle. Non pas qu'elle ait voulu s'y joindre, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait pu être utile à au moins un des mages qui se battaient à l'extérieur.

Elle ne pouvait pas se battre, mais en revanche, elle pouvait rétablir _sa_ puissance magique. Erik. Elle était persuadée que même changée, le lien qui les unissait était demeuré intact et que s'il lui était arrivé malheur, elle le saurait. En se raccrochant à cette certitude, elle attendait en priant.

Pendant tout le combat, elle avait eu peur, peur pour lui. Les tremblements, les cris, le bruit que faisaient les bâtiments en s'effondrant lui donnaient des idées toute plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Mais elle s'accrochait, serrait la main de Laki et se taisait en suppliant in petto elle ne savait quelle divinité de lui rendre ses amis en vie.

Après un fracas plus grand que les autres, le silence vint, pire que tout. Car si le brouhaha de la bataille était angoissant, le silence, lui était terrifiant. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Le combat était arrivé à son terme. Mais qui en était le vainqueur ?

C'était la question qui taraudait Kinana quand l'équipe des Rajinshûu apparût devant ses yeux. Ils étaient amochés, fatigués et blessés, mais Kinana ne s'arrêta pas à leurs mines débraillées et scrutait leurs visages pour essayer de deviner l'issue de la bataille. Evergreen tenait ses lunettes devant ses yeux d'une main, et Bickslow ne portait plus son casque. Seul Fried était resté égal à lui-même, stoïque et calme, malgré les blessures qui maculaient son torse et avaient déchiré ses vêtements à quelques endroits.

« _ Vous pouvez sortir, le danger est écarté. » Annonça-t-il lapidaire, puis il se détourna et ouvrit la marche sans même se soucier que les autres le suivent ou pas.

Kinana les suivit un moment, puis les abandonna discrètement. Elle voulait voir Erik, il le fallait.

Se fiant à son instinct, elle le retrouva, en compagnie des deux hommes qui l'avait emmené sur le champ de bataille : Doranbalt et Lahal. Ceux-ci parlaient avec Erik, ou non, il parlaient avec Cobra, le dragon slayer du poison. Avisant la jeune femme qui les observait, Doranblat, connu à Fairy Tail sous le nom de Mest Gryder, donna un coup de coude à son supérieur et lui montra Kinana du menton. Lahal, lui, reconnut la jeune femme du premier coup d'œil : C'était la femme que Makarov-san avait recueilli peu avant qu'ils ne disparaissent sur Tenrôjima. D'après ses renseignements, la femme s'appelait Kinana. Elle avait été ensorcelée durant son enfance et avait passé une dizaine d'année auprès du prisonnier qui était sous sa garde : Cobra. Lahal ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux, mais il sentait que ces deux-là partageaient quelque chose qui allait au-delà de son entendement.

Cobra avait dû l'entendre arriver, mais ne voulait manifestement pas se retourner de peur que l'attention que lui portaient les deux mandatés du conseil ne retombe sur elle. C'est pourquoi, il fut grandement étonné lorsqu'il vit Lahar saluer la jeune femme d'un signe de tête avant de s'adresser à lui en ces mots.

« _ Erik, alias Cobra. Selon l'accord conclu lors de ta mise en liberté temporaire, ta peine de prison sera réduite à deux ans avec sursis. Bien sur, nous te surveilleront attentivement pour le reste de ta vie. Enonça l'homme à lunettes. Nous allons donc te ramener en prison…dans un instant. » Termina-t-il avant de faire signe à Dorabalt de s'éloigner avec lui.

Kinana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Il allait être libre dans trois ans. Elle le regarda se retourner lentement, et quand elle put voir son visage, elle le contempla avec adoration. Celui-ci fit de même et s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme pour éviter de l'apeurer. Elle lui sourit.

Avec hésitation, il posa sa main sur sa joue et fut surpris du contraste que faisait la chaleur de sa peau avec sa main encore couverte d'écailles mauves. Doucement, il explora sa joue en faisant attention de ne pas écorcher sa peau douce avec ses écailles de dragon. Sans peur, la jeune femme pencha la tête pour prolonger le contact, et posa elle aussi sa main sur la joue du dragon slayer. Elle n'eut aucun mouvement de répulsion face à sa peau froide, mais apprécia au contraire la texture des écailles qui lui couvrait le cou, comme une caresse, comme si elle était de nouveau sous sa forme de serpent et qu'elle était en train de se lover dans son cou.

Une bouffée de tendresse qu'il n'avait éprouvé que pour Cubelios le prit à la gorge, qu'il se racla avant de parler.

« _ Il va falloir que l'on parle…Mais là, je dois y aller. »

Elle ne dit rien, mais acquiesça. Lui, l'observait, puis lui fit ce qu'il faisant avant…Il lui embrassa le bout du nez. Elle rit et l'attrapa par le col pour l'embrasser franchement. Sans retenue, ni aucune considération pour les membres de la garde impériale qui étaient en train de s'étrangler plus loin.

Quelqu'un se racla bruyamment la gorge, et quand ils se séparèrent, ils s'aperçurent que c'était Laxus qui se tenait devant eux. Bandé de la tête au pied, mais bien campé sur ses jambes. Pendant quelques instant, ils se défièrent du regard, puis Laxus détourna la sien pour regarder Kinana.

« _ Je suis venu te chercher. Laki casse tellement les pieds de mon grand-père qu'il m'a envoyé. » Lui dit-il seulement. Kinana hocha la tête et le rejoignit, non sans avoir posé une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de son dragon.

« _ Je t'attendrais, mais ne tarde pas trop s'il te plait. »


End file.
